


Claimed

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, and then grindelwald appears, newt and percy are happily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: When Newt is 25 he survives a direct encounter with Grindelwald; he stops him from catching a dragon and flies away with said dragon til Gellert sees him no more.He’s not the same anymore. He becomes obsessed with the magizoologist; starts following him everywhere and not only he doesn’t kill him, he helps him a couple of times, from afar, not to get killed by poachers or even magical creatures he’s trying to save.





	Claimed

When Newt is 25 he survives a direct encounter with Grindelwald; he stops him from catching a dragon and flies away with said dragon til Gellert sees him no more.

He’s not the same anymore. He becomes obsessed with the magizoologist; starts following him everywhere and not only he doesn’t kill him, he helps him a couple of times, from afar, not to get killed by poachers or even magical creatures he’s trying to save.

Newton seems to be afraid of nothing, which is probably why he doesn’t seem to be afraid of him.

Gellert admires him for that. He watches from a safe distance and marvels at the way his hair shines under the sun or how his freckles disappear under a mesmerizing blush whenever he’s flustered.

He also learns that Newton is married to the most boring person on Earth: Percival Graves.

Gellert doesn’t kill the auror right away because he’s a planner and he has learned to wait if he wants to get something.

And he really wants Newton Scamander in every way possible. He doesn’t know when it started, but now he can’t think he can keep going with his plans if he doesn’t have him at his side.

Of course, his Newton won’t like the idea at first, but Gellert’s sure that he’d be willing to do as Grindelwald says within time.

They’ll be so happy together, because Gellert’s gonna give him anything he wants and Newton is going to smile for him and only him.

So Gellert makes his plan; he waits until Newton says goodbye to his husband and gets away from the country.

That’s when he captures Graves and takes his place.

It’s really easy though, nobody seems to notice that their Director of Magical Security is just not the same anymore.

He doesn’t particularly enjoy to wear another face, but he swallows his pride and waits for his Newton.

It’s all worth it when Newton comes back and Gellert finally has him in his arms.

“Percy!” Even though he’s using the wrong name, Gellert doesn’t care because Newton is finally grinning back at him.

And Gellert kisses him for those four years he’s been waiting for this moment; he kisses him like only Grindelwald knows how, trying to conquer, biting and possessing Newton’s mouth with his tongue.

But then, Newton stops and Gellert’s ready to growl and pull him back into his arms when he notices his terrified look.

Turns out he can be afraid too. But it doesn’t matter because Newton looks beautiful with his red, swollen lips and that glimmer of panic in his eyes.

He’s perfect for Gellert.

“Where is he?” Newton mumbles and finally in the privacy of Graves’ office, Grindelwald shows him his true form.

He caresses Newton’s red curls and whispers lovingly: “I won’t kill him if you stay with me.”

And his beautiful Newton nods without hesitation, he allows Gellert to pull him back into his arms.

They’ll be so happy together, Grindelwald decides, kissing Newton’s pale neck.


End file.
